Aircraft wing and empennage structures, conventionally constructed with aluminum skin surfaces, are currently employing composite materials as an alternative to aluminum. Typically, the composite is laid up on a male pattern and cured as an integral single piece, which may include for example a full wing or empennage surface. In order to trim the composite part, routing fixtures have been employed which require hard forms and special edge clamping to resist lateral edge pressure of the routing tool. Separate inspection fixtures are employed which involve substantial duplicate equipment for trimming and inspection.